Peaceful Mornings
by crazy alligator
Summary: When Renji wakes up, the sight of her next to him is something he treasures over all else.  RenRuki, drabbleish oneshot.  1st person Renji's POV, rated T for minor sexual implications.  Warning: Extremely fluffy.


FLUFF TIME! :3

Peaceful Mornings

My eyes open slowly after countless hours of undisturbed sleep. The bright sunlight streaming in through the thin blinds immediately hits me, and I am blinded, so I shift slightly while waiting for the spots to disappear. As soon as my senses are intact, grogginess gone and vision returned to normal, I catch sight of Rukia's tiny body, still slumbering, blankets pulled up to her collarbone with one arm visible above them as her head of messy hair rests on the soft pillow.

Her back is faced towards me, as she sleeps on her side, and her body puffs out and in in accordance with the slow rhythm of her steady breathing. I notice that the part of her which is not concealed by covers is bare and naked, my eyes tracing the outline of her form under the covers as I remember that not only did she sleep in the same bed with me, but we engaged in certain..._activities _before any actual sleeping was done. Even though its not like me, I know that I'm blushing, as I immediately recall every single detail of last night, bask in the memory of our sweat-drenched bodies moving in perfect sync with one another and expressing love in the most ancient and meaningful way possible.

We've had to have done it at least a thousand times now, but every time is something special, something that means everything in the world to me. Ever since the first time, every time after that has been a reassurance of our feelings and love, a reminder that both of us has someone to rely on when times are tough, has someone that will stay by us when we need it most. I know I sound like a lovestruck school girl from a shoujo manga when I say this, but I don't care.

Careful not to disturb her slumber, I silently slide over to Rukia's side, gently tucking my body securely behind hers. I can feel her instinctive shiver from the sudden warmth of my body meeting the coolness of her partly-uncovered back, but luckily she does not wake. Both my arms circle around her, one having to maneuver carefully underneath her frame, and I enclose her in a gentle embrace.

Surprisingly, she still isn't awake. So I simply decide to continue holding her, and taking in the sweet flowery scent of her raven hair. Every time we are like this, when I have her sleeping form secure in my arms, I can't help but drift off to memories of what it was like before we were married, before we were together. Most nights I couldn't even sleep because she wouldn't leave my mind, and even when I managed to drift off, her image would continue to wrack my brain, infiltrating every single one of my dreams.

That was back when I was tortured by the fact that I couldn't be near her, heartbroken at the fact that I had to hold myself back from telling her how much I loved her, how I yearned for her, how I wanted nothing else than to for her to be in my life. When I couldn't tell her how beautiful she was, how pretty she looked when her face graced itself with a smile, and how good she smelled after a shower.

But now I can, and have, told her all those things, and I do every day, I make up for years of lost time. Every time she emerges from the bathroom after bathing, skin still slightly damp and hair wrapped in a towel whit her small frame clad in a bathrobe, I gather her up and bury my face in her tender neck, taking in her intoxicating scent and making it a point to tell her that she smells wonderful. She will giggle in response, and smile softly at my words.

Whenever she smiles, a true, real smile, I will always bend down so my lips are next to her ear and whisper that she should do it more often, because it would be a waste if her lovely face went too long without glowing happily like it did when the corners of her lips turned upward in a smile.

And every time I see her, whether it be in the middle of the day while we are on duty and passing by each other in the hallways, or one of our passion-filled nights alone when I am staring into her eyes and the glow of the moonlight seeps in through the blinds, bathing her pleasured face gorgeously, I will tell her that she is beautiful, the most beautiful woman that there ever was and ever will be. And with that statement I will always add that I love her more than anything, more than she can imagine. I'm always delighted when she responds that she can very well imagine it, as she feels the same thing for me. For all of these privileges, I am more grateful than anyone will ever know.

A soft yawn from Rukia breaks me from my thoughts, and her eyes flutter halfway open, blinking slightly as she returns to reality. I smirk, and grant her a soft kiss on the cheek. A chuckle escapes her lips as she smiles happily. Still in my arms, she shifts her body, turning around while giving her stiff limbs some exercise in the process. She is facing me now, the streaks of sunlight running over us both. Her tiny hands come up to cup my face, thumbs stroking my cheeks tenderly as she pulls me in for a kiss.

Our lips meet, and slowly move against each others. The passion builds gradually, and eventually we open up to each other, both of our tongues causing small moans of pleasure in the other. She gently pulls me to hover over her,and my mouth moves to her neck, kissing her there softly as my hands travel slowly up her stomach, towards her chest.

High-pitched cries emanate from just outside the door, as two small children, one boy and one girl, bang on the door frantically. Our twins. They are begging and pleading for mommy and daddy to wake up, as we had promised them that we would go to Uncle Byakuya's house today. The three-year-olds loved their uncle very much, and were always excited when they got to visit him. Which is the exact reason why they wanted so badly for us to get up.

For a second, we can only stare a the closed door in amusement at the antics of our children, but then both of us quickly remember the time when the two of them broke down a door together because they were trying to get to the cookies in the pantry. Grimacing at the memory and knowing that we don't want the kids to find us naked and lying on top of one another, I move off of Rukia and stand up, reaching for my clothing which had been thrown aside the previous night. She mimics my actions as soon as I'm off of her, and we dress in silence.

But just before we are about to leave the room and meet our screaming offspring, our gazes lock, and we smirk.

This time may have been interrupted, but there were always a million other times we could make up for it.

END

Woo hoo, fluff! I love it so...I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and I love and appreciate all opinions!

P.S. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS NOW ENABLED!


End file.
